


number one priority

by benusaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, Cock Slapping, Cockwarming, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Subspace, Top Kozume Kenma, kenma is busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benusaku/pseuds/benusaku
Summary: your happiness is always his #1 priority and you know that, even though kenma is bad at showing it. that’s okay, of course. as long as you know it and trust him everything is fine—it’s just like that from the beginning. but when he starts to stream more, when his workload becomes impossible to ignore the attention which is special to you is long gone.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 201





	number one priority

**Author's Note:**

> also posted this on my [tumblr!](https://bubblysh.tumblr.com/post/633902430081499136/tw-exhibitionism-subspace-aftercare-praising)

your happiness is always his #1 priority and you know that, even though kenma is bad at showing it. that’s okay, of course. as long as you know it and trust him everything is fine—it’s just like that from the beginning. but when he starts to stream more, when his workload becomes impossible to ignore the attention which is special to you is long gone.

before his busy schedule, he’d let you sit on his lap while streaming—sometimes pressing kisses to wherever he can reach as his eyes stay glued to the screen in front of him. he never leaves you to sleep alone on your own, even if it’s late he comes to bed; wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you close to himself as much as possible. you’d always find him right beside you when you wake up to see what he’s up to. 

you’re missing his attention, his soft touches, his lips tracing kisses along your burning skin. and kenma knows that too, but he’s drowning in his work.

except for today.

you can hear his laughs and sometimes curses, accompanied by his friends’ voices—he never puts his earphones on if he’s not streaming. 

as you walk to the room he’s in, you’re mad and needy; a little bit disappointed too. you think that he’d choose to be beside you, since the free time on his hands is limited. but you know it very well that he tends to choose his games to clear his head.

his eyes lands on you for a short moment when you enter the room, smiling and winking at you. you turn the smile back in a soft and innocent way, his pretty face on display as the light from the computer screen remains as the only source of light in the big room.

“are you having fun?”, you ask when you make yourself comfortable on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist and your arms thrown over his shoulders. he nods, places a soft kiss to your temple while keep playing. suddenly the rooms gets hotter, your body tingles when you come in contact with his body. you missed him, fuck you missed him so much. your body moves on its own, not really giving a chance for your brain to work rationally. you press your lips to his jawline; soft kisses make their way to his chin then to his exposed collarbones. he hums, the corners of his lips curl into a slight smile as he lets you to do whatever you’re doing. 

his skin is soft and warm under your lips, making you feel like you’re burning up every time you press a kiss. “i wanna have fun too”, you mumble soflty, your voice comes off too soft to give away your true intentions. “baby, we can play together after i beat them—give me ten minutes.”

his words make you smile, you giggle in a teasing way before getting up and taking your place in between his legs—kenma’s eyes widen and for a second you get afraid of him stopping you but he doesn’t make any moves. instead, he lowers his head and holds your head before kissing you deeply. “oh, so it’s this kind of game”, now it’s his turn to tease you. with a shy nod you rest your cheek to his thigh, press light kisses to his clothed cock. fuck, you missed everything about him so much. you don’t struggle with his belt and zippers too much—and he helps you by slightly getting up too. 

without wasting a second you wrap your lips around the pink tip, swirling your tongue around it while taking your time. the feeling is so good, his cock is warm and heavy in your mouth and making you excited /and eager/ to take more of him. your head moves in sync with your tongue, sucking him and bopping your head as you press your thighs together. you can feel your panties getting wet in an instant and it kind of makes you embarrassed, getting wet just by sucking him isn’t a new thing—but it always makes you feel somewhat ashamed.

you gulp when you finally take all of his length in your mouth, throat burning and stretching, eyes tearing up with the sensation. kenma hisses, hips bucking up to push more into the warm tightness of your mouth. you look up at him and when you meet with his eyes, you gulp again.

“fuck..”, his voice sounds like a music to your ears—he’s not the most vocal one, only soft whimpers and sometimes /if you’re lucky or taking him so well/ you earn deep groans and moans. one of his friends calls out his name, asking him if he’s okay and when you remember that he is not wearing his headphones your heart starts to beat faster—there are people who can hear you, who can guess what you two are doing. the possibility of getting caught makes you excited every time even though you should be used to it by now.

kenma mumbles something as a response but your mind is too foggy and hazy to actually understand him—your eyelids gets heavier and heavier every second. your teeth softly touches his already hard cock and you can swear that it twitches in your mouth; causing you to moan lowly. vibrations make kenma close his eyes and throw his head back, trying his best to not hold your head between his hands and fuck your throat until he fills your mouth with his seeds. 

you pull back with a ‘pop’ sound, quickly free yourself from your shorts while planning to sit on his lap again. kenma is more than ready to welcome you but he likes the idea of toying with you. so without giving you a chance to get up, he slaps your face with his cock. the feeling makes you ache for more, you’re ready to let yourself to his mercy right in that moment. with your expressions and your soft mumbles, kenma does it again—again and again until there’s a red mark on your cheek. he playfully presses the tip of his cock to your lips and when you give a few kitten licks he quickly pulls you to his lap. kenma wastes no time to wrap his arms around your waist when you press your chest against his chest. your soaked panties comes in contact with his cock and he lets out a deep sigh before kissing your neck. 

“look at you”, he whispers into your ear, biting your earlobe before continuing his words. “already dripping wet, you love my cock so much.. don’t you?”

you nod eagerly, way too eagerly that you earn a chuckle and a peck to your lips from your boyfriend.

“you can’t be loud though..”, he says, voice is still low. you know that he can just make something up and take care of you, let you be as loud as you want but there’s something exciting in this situation that he can’t pass on. “how about you keeping me warm until i’m finished, hm? is that okay for you?”

“y-yeah, that’s okay.”

you don’t need his help while pushing your panties to the side, your fingers tremble with excitement but you manage to take his cock—lowering yourself and sitting on his lap slowly. the feeling of him buried deep inside you makes you squirm between his arms, body tensing and your cunt sucking him in even more. the feeling makes both of you dizzy, kenma rest his forehead to your shoulder while you throw your head back. you want to move, you want to move so bad but you know you have to be quiet and stay still. so, you let your head fall on his shoulder as you try your best to stay still. whenever his friends’ laughs get louder, he bucks his hips up to get a reaction from you. it’s nothing near to what you want but also feels like everything you need; your mind feels like it’s shutting itself off, your surroundings and the voices coming from the speakers fade away slowly.

kenma notices.

he always does.

and fuck, whenever you’re in subspace he just wants to destroy you—wants to see your eyes filled with tears, your face flushed red, your high-pitched moans filling your shared room.

but he can always do that another time, because he doesn’t see this about himself.

it’s about you, it’s about making you feel good.

so he quickly bids a goodbye to his friends, telling them that he has so many other things to do and they can play later if they have time again. you hear his voice, but you can’t tell what he is talking about exactly.

“kitten, look at me”, his fingers hold your chin a little bit tightly, turning your face to meet with his eyes. he loves it; kenma loves it so much when you look at him through your eyelashes, when your eyes hold nothing but pure desire and there’s this dumb and innocent expressions on your face. “you can hear me, right?”

you nod, tongue feels tied for some reason that you can’t figure out.

“big girls like you can use their words, baby. answer me.”

“yes..yes, i can hear you.”

“good girl, always listening to my words..”, kenma kisses you and it feels like heaven; soft lips moving against yours in a slow and deep way—his hand drawing invisible circles on the small of your back while his other hand stroking your hair. 

“tell me what you want”, he mumbles against your lips and you slowly rock your hips—but he stops you. “i said, tell me what you want”, his voice isn’t harsh or cold, it’s actually soft and caring while he keeps stroking your hair.

“i want to ride you”, you tell him shyly, burying your head in the crook of his neck. kenma chuckles, embraces you in a tight hug and softly slaps your ass to get you to move.

“go ahead, pup”, and you do, you start to move your hips slowly—feeling him stretching out your walls and making you feel so full rips off a high-pitched moan from your throat. he helps you, hands guiding you to move up and down on his cock while he bucks his hips up to meet with you. 

“you like that? you like it when i take care of you like this?”

“mhm, y-yeah, i do..”, you say, head still buried in his neck. you start to kiss his soft skin, tongue tracing the spots which you pressed kisses. your body tenses up with every move, legs tremble whenever kenma gives a soft slap to your ass. you keep moving until the tip of his cock brushes against the soft spot that gives you a mind-blowing pleasure, your body shakes between his arms and you press down yourself to keep him right here.

“come on baby, keep moving. i know that you can”, he holds you up and pushes you down, just the get the same reaction again and again. 

“it’s too much”, you say. “it’s too much, i- i can’t..”

“it’s okay, keep moving– i’ll help you”, he encourages you, makes you lift your head up to give you a kiss. you press your hips down and rock back and forth on his lap—enjoying the feeling of the tip of his cock making the right amount of pressure to your sweet spot.

it doesn’t take long for you to tense, your cunt sucking him in as you get closer and closer to your orgasm. kenma is no different as well, your tightness causes him to moan and you can swear that it’s the loudest and deepest one he let out in a long time. it makes you eager, eager than ever as you try your best to move faster—kenma loves every second of it, seeing you struggling but still trying to chase your high is nothing but a beautiful scene for him.

you finally cum, your walls getting even tighter than before like it’s possible at this point. kenma kisses you quickly, his groans and your moans mix up. 

“want me to fill your mouth?”, he asks even though he doesn’t want to leave the warmth and tightness of your cunt. and to his surprise, you shake your head side to side.

“i-inside, cum inside”, your words alone almost succeeded to push him over the edge, his cock twitches inside of you.

“fuck, ah- fuck.. baby, do you really want me to cum inside your tight little cunt?”, he hesitates since you’re in subspace—but it’s an offer that he can’t just deny.

“yes, yes i want it”, you cry out, desperate to be filled and feel his cum painting your insides. it gets him excited, fuck, it gets him so excited.

“say it”, he holds you by your hair, trying his best to not to be too harsh with you while he keeps fucking into your sensitive pussy. “tell me to come inside you, say how bad you fucking want it.”

“k-kenma, kenma, a..ah, kenma”, his name falls from your lips, as if you’re praying and worshipping to him. “want you to fill me up, want you to cum in me.. i want it so, so bad. please, please, fuck, please cum inside me.”

he moans, loud and deep as he paints your walls, hot, thick, sticky ropes of cum filling you—and even the feeling of this is enough to make you cum all around his cock again.

both of you stay like that for a while trying to catch your breaths, your mind’s still blank and kenma’s still rocking his hips slowly. when he finally catches his breath, he leans in to kiss you sweetly. his tongue exploring the inside of your mouth like it’s his first time, hands running up and down on your sides.

“look at me”, he says with a tired smile on his face when he pulls back. “i need you to come back to me, baby. can you do that for me?”, his voice echoes in your ears, slowly helping the fog which took over your mind to disappear. you blink once, twice and your expression finally becomes more relaxed.

“you’re here, with me, right?”, he asks and you give him a soft smile, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. “yeah”, you say. “carry me to the bathroom and help me wash up, will you?”, kenma laughs before he stands up while holding you tight and close to his chest.

“did you miss me that much?”, he asks as he turns on the hot water and gets in the bathtub with you. “of course i do miss you, so much! you were busy with playing games in your free time instead of spending time with me”, you say with a hint of bitterness but kenma presses a kiss to your shoulder. “i’m sorry baby but you know that boys and i can hardly meet up these days—it was some kind of gathering.”

“i know”, you reply, sigh in relaxation when you feel kenma’s fingers running through your hair to make it wet. “let’s get you cleaned up, then we can prepare something to eat and watch a movie?”

“sounds like a plan, i’m in”, you happily say as kenma helps you to wash up. 

it is still the same no matter what.

your happiness is always kenma’s #1 priority.


End file.
